


221b - Murky waters

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [406]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Case, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Maybe an octopus, Slash, Tentacles, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “For someone who is neither an archaeologist nor a navvy, I spend an alarming amount of time underground…”





	221b - Murky waters

“For someone who is neither an archaeologist nor a navvy, I spend an alarming amount of time underground…”

“Stop exaggerating.”

“I’m not. Since I met you, I’ve been in the sewers several times, stuck in a pipe, held captive in a hole and lost in the Parisian catacombs.”

“We were not lost!”

The friendly banter was suddenly interrupted by a squeal and a splash. “There is something in the water! It has tentacles!”

“Nobody in their right mind would want to touch you, Anderson. Not even an octopus.”

“For God’s sake, Sherlock!” Lestrade’s words were followed by a yelp and another splash as his flashlight hit the water. All at once it was dark. Anderson whimpered.

“Anderson was right. There _is_ something in the water!”

“Oh please. Stop this nonsense.”

“Sherlock, I swear to God…” The DI was cut short by another yelp, this one a bit more baritone.

“See, it touched you too!”

Then John cut in, “Bloody hell, how are we supposed to catch a criminal when you three make a ruckus like a bolting herd of zebras?”

The three zebras went silent. Then they followed John out of the underground freshwater reserve near London where the culprit gave them the slip.

No one will ever know that Sherlock yelped because John used the darkness to pinch his bottom.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about underground freshwater reserves and the one near London? I made that up. :D
> 
> Atlin said 'tentacles' and here we are. ;)  
> Go read her [adorable story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037020/chapters/44222791) on the same topic!
> 
> .


End file.
